Eyes On Fire
by BlackieTJ
Summary: What if Bella choose to be happy with Jacob? And what if everything changed? This is Juliet and Paris' story.


**Chapter 01. Paris**

_If I pressed my lips on her bare shoulders ... I knew exactly what would happen. Smoothly. That evening there would be no need of explanation.  
But I could do? Could I betray my absent heart to save a life pathetic?_

That question continued to plague precisely at that moment of confusion and indecision. I knew that Edward would never return. And, although it showed up in moments of danger in the likeness of a sweet illusion, I was aware of the fact that now my dream was shattered forever. Yet, I could not explain why, despite everything, reputedly that initiative a myself, but, did not amount perhaps to gain a modicum of happiness? After all, Jake had helped me out of depression, and I was always happy to spend my days with him. And certainly, our relationship had long since passed the boundary of friendship. Although at the time tried to convince me that taking into account that alternative was just a way to thank Jacob for all he had done for me, I knew that was not exactly so. Inside me, very deep, the center of my pit, I felt that what prompted me to launch this possibility was something stronger, almost inexplicable. But of course, I did not realize right away.

"Bella ... " Jacob Whispered . I did not reply, but turned my head towards his voice. Within moments, our faces found themselves close to each other.  
In the twilight of the pick-up, I found the pitch-colored eyes shining in the darkness of Jake.  
Jacob had never set so long, and his magnetic gaze I almost trapped.  
Jacob took my face in his hands and brought it to her feverish, again without taking his eyes from mine. He gently touched my lips, and that action unexpected upset me. At that moment, inside my empty chest, I felt a strange warmth, like a stream of light that quickly flooded my veins and I got into my throat. His hands began to tremble, and my breathing became irregular. He pushed his face for a fleeting moment, and looked for something in my eyes. Maybe, permission to kiss me again. In that situation totally crazy and irrational, in response closed my eyes and leaned imperceptibly lips. I felt his hands approached my head to his face, then something warm touched my back lips. Barely perceptible touch, I clung to his neck with my hands and pressed my lips against his. An indescribable feeling, unexpected and never proven, overwhelmed me.  
Heat just before the explosion continued to grow inside me. This fire glowing ... It was as if devoured the abyss, shrinking it.  
Jacob continued to kiss, so sweet and strong together, as his hands ruffled my hair and stroked my face. I did drag from the passion that had overwhelmed me powerful. I could not tear myself away from him, inside me I could not find the strength, or desire, to stop. I can not say for sure how I felt at that moment, but it was a great feeling and unfamiliar. Was ... Happiness.

"Bella", Jake whispered on my lips. I continued to kiss him, ignoring him even more and tightening my lips against his. "B-Bella, is returning Charlie."  
Charlie was the magic word that brought me back to reality. I pushed from his lips and walked away.

"Whoops, it is better that I return home," I said casually, as I continued to tremble.

"Bella, how are you feeling? I mean, your throat feels better? " asked Jacob considerate. I smiled. "Yes, now is a lot better", whispered looking into his eyes.  
He displays his smile that I loved so much. "Good. 'S better that I go."

"Yes," I said. While I was going to get out of the passenger, Jacob enveloped me with his long arms and held me against his chest. With one hand he raised his face towards him and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then I let go, got off the truck and disappeared into the darkness. I stood motionless for a moment. Then I recovered and went into the house.  
After about twenty minutes back Charlie: he was shocked, seemed absent and the eyes had an expression off. After all, Harry was his best friend.  
I hugged him. "Oh, Dad. I'm so sorry. "

"Thank you Bella," he whispered, pressed me to him, "Harry ... I'll miss him so much."

"I know dad ..." I hugged him tighter. I heard him sigh in my ear. I had never seen him like this. "Dad ... Look, dinner is ready, " whispered.  
He let me go and I stroked my hair.

"Thanks, Bells", he said, then dragged into the kitchen, with me at his side. At the table did not say a word, and did not eat, almost. Was really broken.  
Perhaps I began to understand what he had felt depressed at seeing me, months before. It really was a horrible feeling to see someone you love suffering.  
When he stood up mechanically, went into the living room and turned on the TV, but I could tell by his eyes that his mind was far away. I set the kitchen, I gave him good night and went to my room to leave him alone.

I was in my room, threw myself on the bed. Although I was worried about Charlie, a more pressing thought struck me: that is, what had happened that afternoon. Me and Jacob had kissed, and in that moment I had felt strange. The memory of the wonderful feeling I felt when my lips were mixed with those of Jake and I had wrapped her arms continued to torment me. But it was a torture different. Thrilled me and made me happy.  
Maybe ... Maybe it was really the right choice try to be happy with Jacob. I understood his feelings for some time, now the only thing that remained unclear was what I felt towards him.  
I could not imagine my life without Jacob, had become a part of me, a fundamental component of my existence. However, my feelings towards him were still confused.  
At that moment, I heard scraping against the window. I jumped and I sat up in bed, but when I saw Jacob calmed me and I burst out laughing.

"Bella, it's me." I went to meet him and opened the window, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked cheerful. He climbed over the sill and entered. Then, unexpectedly, he embraced me.

"I came to check that you are well, Miss Swan", he whispered, his hoarse voice gave me chills.

"I've already said that I'm fine, Mr Black. Right now, I have other worries", I murmured against his chest.

"Well, if you're referring to Victoria ... Do not fear. We'll do it."

"It's what haunts me. After all, knowing that there's a pack of werewolves hotheads who risk their lives for me will not let me completely calm".

"Anxious about the wrong things, silly human," he said to do ridiculous, but his eyes were scanning me that blacks were full of sweetness diminish his tone sarcastic.

"Stupid", muttered met his gaze. Without thinking, I touched his face with my hand and smile. When I mirror makers in his eyes, feel rising in me a new certainty. At that moment, though, I had seemed so obvious to even feel stupid for not understanding earlier. Now, what I feel for Jacob was clear.  
I remembered what had happened that afternoon and Jake, once again, seemed to be on my same wavelength, his thoughts in harmony with mine.

"Bella, that's ... I really think we should talk about what happened today, between us," he said looking away, embarrassed. I walked away from him and sat on the bed with my back against the wall and legs crossed. "Come here."  
Jake hesitated a moment, Then I went over and sat next to me. She put an arm around my shoulder and I crouched against his chest.

"So, let's talk," saying a smile and lifted his head to look him in the face. He took a deep breath, frowning, as if to concentrate. "Bells. .. I am aware that proves my own feelings, but I am sure also that I will not be indifferent. I think you do not love me like you want it to a friend or a brother. Please, correct me if I'm wrong, but ... I can tell you that ... Well ...", mumbled, averting his gaze.  
I had never seen so embarrassed, I was tenderness. I smiled. "Get to the point, Jacob Black", I said, deadpan.  
He snorted, exhibiting a frown, and looked out the window. Then he turned his head up and looked into my eyes.

"I think you're in love with me Bella. I could not otherwise explain your behavior this afternoon," he chuckled, then turned serious. "I know that the love you feel for me is not comparable to the love you feel for him, but that's okay, Bella. I really don't mind. It's enough to me just a little, the little that you can give me. And I'm happy, and I can consider myself lucky to receive even that small amount of affection. I'm in heaven, really."  
I had tears in eyes, I never heard him speak like that, and I realized that I had never noticed that Jacob was so sweet.

"Oh, Jake," I whispered to him fading. Its heat gave me relief and I squeezed his arms made me feel loved, and that comforted me. We were silent for a while, then spoke again.

"Well, Jake, I do not know where to begin. I have such confusion in my mind that you can't imagine. But I know one thing: he will never come back. I spent too many months waiting, falling a rag and away from life. Everything had lost its meaning. But then you came along: your smile, your sympathy and the light that emanated saved me, gave me a glimmer of hope. I owe my life to you, Jacob. "

" So ... You saying that I'm your personal Sun? Or just, a giant light bulb?" he jeered me, but the voice I could tell he was happy for those words. I laughed.

"Yeah, you are exactly my personal Sun. And because the Earth can not live without the sun .. " I left in abeyance the sentence, allowing him to get there alone.  
I had never felt so sure about something in my life. He thought for a second, then brightened.

"And, since that the Earth can't live without the sun .." he repeated, then added, "You can't live without me."

"Unfortunately for you, that's so" I answered, smiling and brushing his cheek with hand. He grabbed me and kissed me.

"I will try to get used to it," he whispered against my lips, making shrugged. He shook my hand in his, then I lay on the bed while he peppered me with kisses my forehead.  
I wived his arms around his neck and dragged him on the mattress above me. He looked into my eyes for a moment, then began to kiss my neck, through the cheek and found, finally, my lips. My breathing accelerates, and the frantic beating of the heart of Jacob served as the background as he kissed me with the same passion that he used that same afternoon. The emotions I felt at that time were very different from what I felt when Edward kissed me, different as the very way to kiss. Jacob was passionate, determined, but at the same time delicate and sweet, almost shy. He did not have to be careful with me, is what made me more involved and, with the involvement, increased the happiness. His hands caressed my hot face and his strong arms gripping me they sent me to heaven.  
I do not know exactly for what remains so, but I guess it was late, because I could not keep my eyes open from sleep, Despite continued Jacob to kiss and cuddle. Probably he noticed.

"Bella, you're falling asleep. And is better if you go to sleep," he whispered to my ear while I was tied to him, at his side.

"I'm not sleepy," I replied weakly.

"Sure, and I know how to fly," he said, and his chuckle resounded in the dark.

"Well, you know, jump higher ... It's like flying ...", babbled. I didn't understand the meaning of my own words.

"Bella, really, get to sleep. You do not know what you're babbling on about".

"I wont sleep. I want to be with you. I do not want you to go," I murmured, sinking my face in the hollow of his shoulder.

"And who goes? I'll stay here all night, all life. Not leave you," he promised me, sweet. I could not doubt of words so sincere.

"I know. Thanks," murmured happily.

"Sleep, baby, "whispered to my ear. Muttered a "yes" and I nestled to him, happy. Before losing consciousness, I heard him call me.

"Bella?".

"Yes?" I sighed.

"I love you." I smiled and sank into sleep.

---

Please, tell me if you liked that (: Thanks for reading!  
xoxo  
Blackie :3


End file.
